Just Some Good Fun With A Friend
by GoldGuardian2418
Summary: Snare-Oh accidently spooks Sasha when he's practicing his scare routine. Can he make it up to her? Done as a request for newbienovelistRD. :)


**newbienovelistRD asked for this one. Here you go, Amiga! Enjoy! :)**

 **Ben 10 belongs to Cartoon Network and Man of Action. I only own Sasha.**

* * *

 **Just Some Good Fun With A Friend**

"Ah, a quiet day at the Mansion," Snare-Oh said with a smile.

After Ben and some of the other Plumbers had stopped Vilgax again and dealt him a heavy blow, everything had been quiet at Plumber Headquarters. Now, the Mansion was very quiet as nearly everyone was out and about doing various activities in town. Even Ben and Rook were hanging out at the video arcade and having a blast. Only Sasha was at the mansion with Snare-Oh and she was busy cleaning her room.

The Thep Khufan then decided to practice up on his scaring technique. It had been a while since he had 'haunted' the mansion and scared intruders and he wanted to make sure he didn't lose his touch. While he knew he was scary enough, he wanted to make sure intruders would think twice before coming back to the mansion.

Letting out a creepy groan, he made sure his legs and arms were stiff and his arms outstretched to ensnare someone in his clutches. He walked slowly, giving himself a limp and making his eyes glow to give himself a spookier appearance, his tendrils waving around in the air like snakes ready to pounce on their prey.

"Who dares to intrude this house?" He groaned spookily, making his voice deep and groaning the words out. "You have entered my tomb. Now, you are my prisoners."

Pleased with how the words came out, he continued working on that, doing a spooky mummy performance that would have no doubt impressed King Tut.

Sasha was coming up the stairs and Snare-Oh heard her, but thought she was an intruder. "Perfect," he said to himself and got into character quickly.

Seeing his door open, he began groaning spookily. The door stopped and he could hear startled breathing. "Who dares enter here?" He groaned out.

The person didn't answer and he shuffled closer, the sounds of him shuffling and groaning making the person flinch and he could see it as the door moved as if it flinched. Deciding to go for the big part now, Snare-Oh raised his arms. "You are now my prisoner," he said, his eyes glowing brightly. "You will never leave here."

After a moment, he paused and then jumped into view. "HA-HA-HA-HA-HA-HA-HA!" He laughed spookily.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

Snare-Oh's eyes widened as he saw his 'intruder' was actually Sasha, who hadn't been expecting him to jump out like that and she looked absolutely spooked and after a moment, she turned and ran.

"Sasha, wait!" He called out to her, quickly following after her.

But the young woman ran as if a monster was at her heels, making Snare-Oh feel really bad. He hadn't meant to scare her and he felt horrible that she was so terrified she wasn't even willing to give him a chance to make it up to her, not with the way she was running.

He suddenly stopped as an idea hit him. "Of course," he said, snapping his fingers. "Hope Frankenstrike won't mind me borrowing the lab for a little while."

With that, the Thep Khufan began moving about stealthily, searching for his target and moving so that she wouldn't see him right away, using the walls and ceiling for vantage points.

* * *

Meanwhile, Sasha stopped in one of the hallways to catch her breath, glancing over her shoulder to see that no one was chasing her and she sighed in relief. "Lost him," she said with a smile.

Suddenly, something wrapped around her wrist and she saw it was a bandage. "Have you now, Sasha?" Snare-Oh asked, coming out of the shadow to reveal one of his tendrils was wrapped around her wrist.

Giving him a fearful look, she immediately tried to use her other hand to unwrap the tendril, but two more tendrils quickly secured her wrists and another tendril pinned her arms to her sides. "Not so fast, Sasha," the alien mummy said, his gaze softening. "I didn't mean to scare you. I thought you were an intruder when I was practicing my spooky mummy routine."

"W-Well, you-you've got it d-down g-g-good," Sasha stammered out.

"Well, I appreciate the honesty, but I don't like seeing you looking terrified like that," he said. "So, you either agree to let me make it up to you, or I tie you down and tickle that fear out of you. You decide."

She struggled. "Snare-Oh, could you let me go?" She asked.

He shook his head. "Wrong answer," he said. "Looks like my tickling skills are needed."

Her eyes widened and she renewed her struggles, but Snare-Oh simply scooped her up and put her in a fireman's carry over his shoulder and walking to Frankenstrike's lab. "Ah, good. This will do nicely," Sasha heard him say before she was gently laid down on a table she recognized all too well. It was the table Frankenstrike used to restrain people he was going to tickle or to prevent them from running away. He had recently added padding to the cuffs to make them more comfortable.

Pinning Sasha to the table, Snare-Oh restrained the young woman's wrists and her ankles, making sure she was secure before his tendrils released her. She struggled to escape, but the cuffs held her in place. "You gave me no choice, Sasha," he said, making her look at him. "Now, I'm going to tickle that fear right out of you."

"But…I'm not scared of you, Snare-Oh," she protested.

He cocked an eyebrow at her. "So…screaming and running meant you weren't afraid?" He asked, giving her a 'you-can't-fool-me' look.

She flinched at that and his gaze softened. "Well, since that answers my question, you and I are going to have some fun with me tickling you to pieces and you laughing so much you won't be able to feel afraid of me," he said.

Sasha watched him lift up her shirt to the bottom of her rib cage and her eyes widened again. "Oh, no," she said softly.

"It's been a while since I've tickled your stomach, but I haven't forgotten how ticklish your stomach is," Snare-Oh said with a chuckle, wiggling his fingers and watching her try to squirm away. "Oh, look at that. Looks like your little tummy is eager to be tickled."

The young woman shook her head rapidly, but the alien mummy only grinned. "Cootchie, cootchie, coo!" He cooed as he began tickling her stomach, his fingers moving rapidly.

"AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! NOT THERE! SNAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHARE OHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHO!" Sasha tried to plead through her laughter, but those cloth fingers knew exactly how to get the biggest laughs out of her and how to make her go crazy with laughter.

"What a ticklish tummy! I've got you, Sasha! I'm going to tickle you tummy silly!" Snare-Oh teased her playfully, his voice full of amusement at the squeal she let out when he not only tickled her stomach, but one tendril began tickling her belly button. "Oh, look at how ticklish that cute belly button is! And look at how that little stomach wiggles! It must love getting tickled!"

Sasha couldn't stop laughing enough to plead with Snare-Oh to stop as not only his fingers, but his teasing words made it hard for her to do anything but laugh and squirm helplessly as she was tickled mercilessly. But just went she was about to beg him to stop again, he stopped, allowing her a chance to catch her breath. "That was for running away from me," the alien mummy said to her, smiling. "I still have to tickle you for not giving me a chance to make it up to you."

She looked up at him pleadingly. "Snare-Oh, I'm not sure I can take much more," she admitted.

"Which is why I'm letting you have a nice, long breather," he said, one hand gently brushing some of her brown hair away from her face. "The last thing I want is you passing out on me when I'm trying to make you feel better."

Sasha knew that her friend wouldn't hurt her, but she also knew that he wouldn't stop tickling her until she felt better. "Why were you practicing your scare routine?" She asked.

He shrugged. "So that I wouldn't be rusty when it comes to protecting the mansion and 'haunting' it to scare away intruders," he said.

She shook her head with a smile. "Oh, you," she said, looking at him with a knowing look.

He cocked an eyebrow at her and loomed over her. "You just asked for it," he said, his fingers and tendrils descending upon her stomach and tickling her mercilessly. She threw her head back and laughed her hardest, squirming and squealing when a few tendrils wiggled into her belly button before Snare-Oh leaned down and began blowing raspberries into her stomach, which tickled worse than his hands and she squealed.

"SNAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHARE OHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOH!" She pleaded with him.

"Tickle, tickle, tickle! Cootchie, cootchie, cootchie, cootchie, coo! Look at this ticklish little stomach that is wiggling around, enjoying all these tickles!" He said teasingly. "And it's all mine to tickle to pieces!"

"EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEK!" Sasha squeaked as Snare-Oh blew an extra big raspberry right onto her belly button, doing so again to make her squeak again and fall into helpless giggles as he kept it up.

Finally, after a bit, the alien mummy noticed Sasha's laughter was becoming quieter and he stopped tickling her, knowing she had reached her limit and if he tickled her anymore right then, she would pass out on him.

She looked up at him, her expression tired, but a smile was on her face, showing she wasn't mad at him and he smiled, releasing her from the table and picking her up. "Well, that was fun," he said.

"For who?" Sasha retorted without heat.

"Oh, like you didn't have fun with a friend?" He asked, a tendril wiggling into her neck briefly and making her giggle before she gently swatted the tendril away before hugging Snare-Oh.

"Just make sure you check to see who your scare victim is before you jump out like that again," she said.

"That I will do," he promised. "Until then, how about a game?"

"Now that sounds like fun," Sasha agreed. "Some good fun with a friend."

Snare-Oh smiled at her and ruffled her hair gently in affection.

* * *

 **Please leave a review, but no flames!**

 **GoldGuardian2418**


End file.
